


He actually has a name

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Crowley, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Fluff, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während du dich um Crowleys Wunden kümmerst, fragst du ihn nach Dämonennamen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He actually has a name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He actually has a name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093544) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ich habe irgendwo den Satz „Imagine being the one to clean Crowley's wounds after the Winchesters beat him up when asking him for demon names.” gefunden, und das hier ist passiert. Ich hoffe irgendwer mag es, und wer Fehlerchen findet oder seine Meinung/Kitik/Lob/Tipps dalassen will, ich bin genau hier und freue mich sehr darüber.  
> Viel Spaß!

„Dämonennamen?“  
„Ja.“ Du nicktest ihm zu.  
„Nun-“ Er runzelte die Stirn und es schien, als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Dämonennamen unterscheiden sich nicht so sehr von normalen. Du kannst dir egal was aussuchen, sobald du ein Dämon wirst.“  
„Und welchen magst du?“  
„Ich mag meinen eigenen – Crowley – das ist der Grund, aus dem ich ihn gewählt habe. Aber wenn du mich aus irgendeinem bestimmt-“  
„Wenn du einen Dämon benennen könntest, was würdest du wählen?“  
„Wie ich sagte, Ich habe Crowley gewählt.“  
„Nein.“ Du lachtest. „Für jemand andren. Was würdest du wählen, um jemand andren zu benennen.“  
„Ich-“, begann er, aber du unterbrachst ihn erneut.“  
„Und du magst diesen Anderen.“  
Er nickte langsam. „Nun, ich denke dann würde ich … ich würde vermutlich etwas bevorzugen, dass zu Crowley passt, wie einen Irischen Namen oder etwas, das ebenfalls mit C anfängt. Warum? Möchtest du deinen Namen ändern?“  
Du lachtest wieder und er zischte, als du vorsichtig eine seiner tieferen Wunden berührtest. „Sorry“, murmeltest du. „Und nein, ich möchte meinen Namen nicht ändern. Jetzt sag mir, welchen Namen du bevorzugen würdest.“  
Crowley seufzte und stand dann auf, schob gleichzeitig vorsichtig deine Hände weg. „Ich bin inzwischen okay, danke.“ Du nicktest und standest ebenfalls auf.  
„Gern geschehen. Aber bitte hör auf mit diesen Winchesters zu kämpfen. Das ist nicht gesund.“  
Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Nicht deine Angelegenheit. Halt dich einfach selbst von ihnen fern, okay? Ich bin ein Dämon, aber du würdest nicht eine Minute überleben, solange du ein Mensch bist.“  
Du nicktest. „Ja, das ist der Grund, aus dem ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben möchte, aber du solltest auch damit aufhören.“

Er verschwand im Nebenzimmer und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem neuen Anzug zurück, der seine Wunden perfekt verdeckte. Du seufztest nur und schütteltest den Kopf.  
„Also was genau ist das mit den Namen?“, fragte er. „Wofür brauchst du die?“  
Du begannst wieder zu lächeln. „Nein, ich habe zuerst gefragt. Sag mir, wie du einen Dämon nennen würdest.“ Du ignoriertest den Fakt, dass er das Thema gewechselt hatte. Er würde sowieso nicht aufhören diese Winchester zu treffen.  
Crowley schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Okay. Ich denke … ich würde etwas bevorzugen, wie … Crowford? Oder Craig? Was ist mit Conan?“  
„Ich denke Crowfort würde perfekt zu Crowley passen.“  
„Tut er. Wofür brauchst du den Namen? Du möchtest deinen eigenen nicht ändern und ich bin nicht derjenige, der die Namen irgendwelcher Dämonen wählt oder ändert.“  
Du nicktest. „Sicher. Also … setz dich bitte, okay?“  
Crowley runzelte die Stirn, tat aber was du ihm aufgetragen hattest und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er auch gesessen hatte, während du seine Wunden gereinigt hattest. Er überschlug seine Beine und sah zu dir hinauf. „Also? Worum geht es? Warum bist du jetzt an Dämonennamen interessiert?“  
„Nun-“, begannst du, und vermiedest ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „-es scheint als … als würde ich … als würden wir einen … Baby-Crowley kriegen.“ Du versuchtest dich an einem Lächeln.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stile. „Was denkst du?“, fragtest du schließlich, nachdem du nicht mehr länger warten konntest.  
Die Falten in seiner Stirn wurden tiefer. „Kein Witz?“, wollte er wissen. Du schütteltest langsam den Kopf. „Nun-“ Er brach ab und für etwa eine Minute oder so sagte keiner von euch beiden ein Wort. Und erneut herrschte absolutes Schweigen.  
Schließlich begann er erneut zu sprechen. „Ich denke ich muss das Treffen mit den Winchestern absagen.“ Er nickte langsam. „Ja, das sollte ich tun.“ Er erhob sich, ging auf dich zu, und gab dir einen Kuss. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück, und dann werden wir darauf anstoßen, okay?“ Du konntest sehen, wie sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete und du nicktest, obwohl du wusstest, dass du wegen dem kleinen Baby nicht das geringste trinken würdest.  
„Okay. Aber bitte gerate nicht wieder in einen Kampf, würdest du darauf achten?“  
Crowley nickte. „Sicher. Ich sehe dich dann.“ Er grinste. „Dich und Baby-Crowley.“ Du lachtest.  
„Nun, eigentlich hat Baby-Crowley einen Namen.“ Du grinstest. „Er lautet Crowford.“


End file.
